The First I Love You
by demigod-witcch
Summary: A short drabble of annabeth and percy's first i love you. Which also happened right before percy disappeared! might be some spoilers to TLO and maybe TLH. Based off of a drawing by Burdge. first fanfic. Review? I own nothing. All rights to Rick Riordan!


Percy was scared to death. He didn't know how to tell her! But today would be the day. He was going to tell Annabeth that he loved her.

They had finally got the chance to see each other after five months. They were meeting up at camp for winter break and they'd get to spend three weeks together.

Percy was shaken out of thoughts when a girl's voice yelled, "Seaweed Brain!"

He turned to see Annabeth throw down her bag and hug him fiercely. He smiled and hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

" Hey wise girl," he said with a smile. "How's your school year so far?"

"Simple, thank the gods!" She continued about how she made friends with her new roommates and how there weren't any monster attacks. She also said that some guys just refused to believe that she had a boyfriend(at this, Percy gritted his teeth).

"What about you Seaweed Brain? How's your school year?"

Percy shrugged. "Same old, same old but with no monster attacks, which I am very happy about might I add. And I missed you a lot. But other than that… a little normal for once." He paused. "And since you finished Olympus now we can finally have some peace and you won't have to I.M me at two in the morning to ask which statue of my father looks better," he added with a sly smile.

"Oh, shut up! I wanted it to look perfect. And know that it's perfect I don't have to worry about it and we can enjoy the peace." She paused. "Speaking of peace, want to go to the arena? I'm in the mood for a good swordfight." with that, they walked hand in hand to cabin six to put Annabeth's stuff away then head on to the arena.

On the way they waved to a few friends but not a lot of them stopped to chat. They must have seen that the couple wanted to get away. Percy was also kind of glad they didn't stop, because there were random moments were he wanted to blurt out "I love you!" just to get it over with. But the timing has to be just right. He didn't want it to be random. He wanted it to be special.

They finally had made it to the arena and Annabeth was on him in a flash. She would have killed him if he wasn't invincible. She laughed and came at him again but this time he was ready. He blocked the first strike with riptide and they were full on fighting. They went on for awhile until Percy had his sword at Annabeth's neck.

She laughed. "I guess you win this one, but dinner's in an hour. Let's go to the lake." Percy smiled.

" Let's go." He said instantly. In a few minutes they were sitting with their legs dangling on the dock with Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder. It was very romantic_. This is perfect,_ Percy thought, _say it now._

"Annabeth I-" he looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked. Her voice expectant, like she wanted him to say something.

"I… I'm glad I'm here with you," he sighed. He could defeat a titan but he couldn't tell the girl he loved that he loved her?

She sighed like that wasn't what she wanted him to say, but smiled. "I'm glad I'm here with you too." They sat in silence watching the sun fade until the conch horn blew signaling dinner. Percy stood up and offered Annabeth his hand. She took it and they walked to the pavilion together.

Throughout the night Percy had many opportunities to tell Annabeth. Like when they went their separate ways for dinner and he kissed her forehead. Or at the campfire while they were laughing and singing ridiculous songs. But he couldn't muster up the courage. The campfire had ended and they were walking to the Athena cabin.

_I have to do it now,_ _RIGHT NOW!_

"Annabeth I…"

"Yeah perce?" Her grey eyes were shining like she had been waiting for this moment the entire night.

"I.. I think the Athena cabin is too boring" _I blew it, _He thought.

Her expression was thoughtful and disappointed. "… You're right. I think I'll talk to my brothers about making alterations."

" Thank goodness! I've always thought the place was pretty boring but now you're gonna fix it! This is amazing."

She laughed. "Keep that up Seaweed Brain and you kiss any of the likings my mother had for you adios."

"Well, I have a better idea," he said as they walked up the cabin steps. "How about I kiss you goodnight instead?"

"That sounds like a great plan," she said and she leaned forward. He kissed her and all of the reasons he loved her came flooding back.

Like the way her eyes would shine when she was happy. Or no matter what she was wearing or how she looked, he saw her as flawless. And the fact that no matter how mad they got at each other, she had always been there and she loved him too.

He pulled away and put his forehead on hers and said "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and kissed him again. She pulled away and put her head on his chest.

"Took you long enough,"

They both laughed and let go of each other.

"I love you," he said again.

She laughed" I love you too! Now go before the harpies eat you."

He grinned. "See you tomorrow Wise Girl."

Little did he know, he wouldn't be seeing Annabeth for a long time.


End file.
